


from this night

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Series: Every Human Love [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Yoochun was eight years old the first time he saw Jaejoong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	from this night

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://wmelon-kaiye.livejournal.com/profile)[**wmelon_kaiye**](http://wmelon-kaiye.livejournal.com/); the prequel to 'Every Human Love' she asked for. Also for the '(becoming) real' challenge at [](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://dbsk-flashfic.livejournal.com/)**dbsk_flashfic**.

Yoochun was eight years old the first time he saw Jaejoong. He was out with his mother, shopping for a birthday present for Yoohwan - actually, his mother was shopping; Yoochun had been dragged into shop after shop, told in each one to stand still and not break anything. He'd been managing the second pretty well, but not the first, so much.

They were in a little gift shop when Yoochun spotted the glint of gold from the corner of his eye, a tiny spark that shouldn't have been anything surprising or worth particular notice. It was a gift shop, after all, and there was an awful lot of gilding around, but somehow this particular glimmer felt different.

Yoochun gave his mother a quick look. She seemed to be pretty occupied, and so he wandered over to see what it was that'd caught his eye. 'It' turned out to be a statue, no taller than the length of Yoochun's hand from wrist to fingertips, a statue of a boy with honey-blond hair and eyes that seemed too old for his apparent age. Yoochun didn't know why, but he was fascinated, reached out to touch the statue carefully and startled a little as he realised it was flesh-warm, not the cool porcelain Yoochun had expected. His hands wanted it again, so he picked it up, turned it over carefully to find a name engraved on the bottom - 'Jaejoong'.

"Jaejoong," Yoochun said quietly, to himself, but it was enough to get his mother's attention again.

"What're you doing, Yoochun-ah?" she asked, then said, sharper, "I told you not to touch anything!"

The shopkeeper looked at him too, unaccusing, asked mildly, "Do you like his name?"

Yoochun considered, murmured it under his breath again to see how it tasted, then answered, "Yes," simply.

The shopkeeper nodded. "If you take this," he said, indicating the gift Yoochun's mother had been haggling over, "I'll throw in that one for him for free."

And that's how it started, Jaejoong an extra, thrown in because Yoochun saw his name and liked it.

(He didn't know, then, that not everyone could see Jaejoong's name, didn't know what would happen when he got Jaejoong home, didn't know that he'd just met his best - not imaginary - friend.)


End file.
